close your eyes
by bellarbrose
Summary: Hace años, Shinsou no le daba ninguna clase de importancia a su cumpleaños; para él solo resultaba ser una fecha normal, pues al fin y al cabo nunca antes lo había celebrado. Por supuesto, todo aquello fue antes de que Midoriya Izuku irrumpiera en su vida.


**Renuncia:** Los personajes pertenecen a Kohei Horikoshi.

* * *

Shinsou tenía un sueño bastante ligero. Rara vez lograba dormir, y cuando lo hacía despertaba fácilmente por cualquier clase de sonido o cambio en la iluminación del lugar, es por ello que en el momento en el que las cortinas fueron abiertas por un muchacho entusiasmado, abrió abruptamente los ojos, con el ceño bastante fruncido. Pocas veces lograba dormir por la noche, y aquel era su día libre, _¿quién demonios se atrevía a interrumpirle?_

Oh, cierto, solo había una persona capaz de hacer tal cosa sin temer por su vida, y su nombre era Midoriya Izuku. Prácticamente podía notar cómo irradiaba felicidad desde donde estaba.

—¿...Cuál es tu excusa para despertarme tan temprano?—gruñó Hitoshi, volviendo a cerrar los ojos con fuerza intentando acostumbrarse a la luz. Izuku sabía que no estaba realmente enfadado, solo bastante agotado, y en cierto modo se había arrepentido un poco de molestarle... aunque aun así...

—Primero lávate la cara y afeitate—mencionó mientras se acercaba de nuevo hacia la cama, arrodillándose sobre esta y encorvándose lo suficiente como para plantarle un sonoro beso en la frente. Shinsou la limpió inmediatamente; le había dejado lleno de saliva—, y luego te lo diré.

—¿Para qué quieres que me afeite? No voy a salir de todos modos.

—¿A caso no quieres verte presentable para tus hijos?—se lamentó falsamente Midoriya, mientras le acariciaba el cabello.

—Izuku, tú y yo no tenemos hijos.

—Yo no fui quien tuvo la idea de incluir a los gatos en su testamento—rió. Aún recordaba la seriedad con la que Shinsou había expresado la idea aquel día en el que el menor casi caía en las fauces de un villano que podía transformarse en un gran monstruo humanoide y ambos comenzaron a plantearse con seriedad el futuro. Bueno, quizás no con tanta seriedad.

—Te dije que había sido una broma—murmuró, un poco dolido de que se burlase de aquella grandiosa idea. Por supuesto, nunca admitiría que realmente lo dijo en serio.

—Sabes que no estoy en contra de ello. Ahora, haz el favor de levantarte e ir al baño—Midoriya le empujó de la cama, pero logró ponerse en pie antes de caer al suelo. Sonrió un poco, _realmente tiene reflejos de gato_.

—Ya voy, _mamá_.

Antes de recibir el golpe de la almohada que su pareja le había lanzado, se escabulló en el baño.

Sorprendentemente, la casa que ambos compartían era bastante amplia: tenía dos pisos, una terraza y un pequeño jardín que Izuku había plantado pero que casi siempre terminaba regando él. Al inicio vivían en un apartamento, pero con el paso de los años y el reconocimiento que iban adquiriendo como héroes —Midoriya principalmente—, se habían mudado a una bonita urbanización. Ya que el espacio era demasiado para dos personas, un día cualquiera decidieron adoptar tres pequeños gatos del refugio de animales.

Shinsou recuerda vagamente haber dicho cuando se los llevaron que aquel era el mejor momento de su vida. Izuku sonrió y le dijo que parecía un padre sosteniendo por primera vez a su bebé.

 _Vale, quizás sí sean nuestros hijos_ , se dijo.

Cuando Hitoshi descendió por las escaleras tras asegurarse de que no quedase ni el más mínimo rastro de vello facial en su rostro —era extrañamente perfeccionista aun cuando no quería afeitarse—, fue recibido por el olor característico a pastel recién horneado. Entonces algo en su mente hizo _click_ y observó el calendario que se encontraba colgado en una de las paredes de la sala de estar.

 _1 de julio._ ¿Realmente se había olvidado de su propio cumpleaños?

Izuku asomó la cabeza desde la cocina y al darse cuenta de que Shinsou se encontraba frunciendo el ceño mientras observaba algo en específico, miró en su dirección. Al ver lo que era, sonrió.

—¿Así que ya te has dado cuenta?—habló para llamar su atención—. Puedes ir y sentarte si quieres, yo casi he terminado.

Se lo pensó dos veces, pero luego asintió. No le gustaba que alguien hiciera las cosas por él, pero al fin y al cabo era su cumpleaños y además todo había sido idea de Izuku, así que lo dejó estar. Lo que le llamó la atención al sentarse en la mesa del comedor fue ver a sus tres gatos disfrutando de unas latas de atún, con unos curiosos gorros de fiesta puestos en la cabeza (aunque parecía no importarles, al menos no estando concentrados en su comida). Cuando Hoshi —la mayor, una gata de pelaje blanco con manchas marrones— terminó, se acercó a él y comenzó a restregarse contra su pierna.

—Siento que te está agradeciendo a ti y no a mí por la comida, cuando fui yo quien se la puso.

Izuku apareció con un pastel no demasiado grande, cubierto de una capa de chocolate derretido y varias galletas de diferentes clases. Lo dejó sobre la mesa y encendió las únicas dos velas que lo decoraban.

—¿Me preparas un pastel y no me felicitas?—rió el mayor divertido.

—Shh, eso me lo guardo para otro momento. Ahora sopla las velas y pide un deseo.

—Pero... realmente no hay nada que se me ocurra, quiero decir—extendió la mano derecha para acariciar la contraria, mientras observaba a su alrededor—, todos mis deseos ya se han cumplido.

Ante aquellas palabras, Midoriya no pudo evitar sonrojarse hasta las orejas. ¿Por qué tenía que aprovechar cada momento para ponerlo nervioso?

—¿Cómo puedes decir algo así... con una cara tan seria?—murmuró apenado, cubriéndose el rostro con las dos manos.

—Eres tú el que a pesar de que llevemos saliendo cinco años sigue siendo fácil de avergonzar—Shinsou sonrió, era divertido ser quien lo molestase de vez en cuando—. De todos modos, ¿qué sentido tiene poner el pastel ahora? ¿No es un poco temprano?

—En realidad planeaba ponerlo más tarde, pero Monoma me llamó hace un rato algo furioso y ya sabes... tengo que ir a trabajar en un rato, así que al menos quería probarlo contigo—respondió, cortando un pequeño trozo de pastel y llevándoselo a la boca—. Y todas esas clases de repostería con Kacchan realmente han dado sus frutos, está delicioso.

— _Hmm_...—asintió, aunque su mente se había desconectado al escuchar el nombre de su amigo de la infancia; daba igual cuántos años pasasen, ambos seguían en malos términos. Aunque al menos se alegraba de que Izuku se hubiese reconciliado con él—. Bueno, déjame soplar las velas primero, no querrás privarme de mi deseo de cumpleaños, ¿cierto?

Midoriya negó con la cabeza. Shinsou se lo pensó un poco más, no era como si su deseo fuese a hacerse realidad, pero no estaba de más aprovechar esa oportunidad, ¿cierto? Así que inhaló, y antes de soplar pensó en algo que realmente le haría feliz.

 _Desearía que Izuku nunca más volviese malherido a casa, o terminase en el hospital._

Dios sabía que aquello sería una tarea imposible, porque el adulto era un imán para el peligro, ahora mucho más que en su juventud. Pero no podía dejar de preocuparse por él, así que si existía alguna posibilidad de que se hiciese realidad, debía aprovecharla.

Tras aquello, encendieron la televisión y cada uno comió su porción en un silencio bastante cómodo, a veces interrumpido por los maullidos de Hibiki —el menor de sus gatos, de un pelaje oscuro, que terminó subiéndose en el regazo del peliverde requiriendo atención—, o los comentarios de alguno de los dos sobre la actualización del ranking de héroes o los últimos altercados. Shinsou admitió emocionarse un poco al ver a Midoriya salvando a una familia de un villano con un Quirk que le daba el aspecto y las habilidades de una serpiente.

Cuando llegó la hora de despedirse, Izuku se detuvo en el umbral de la puerta, como si algo le impidiese moverse.

—Izuku, Monoma te gritará otra vez si llegas tarde.

—Lo sé, pero...—pareció dudar sobre algo, así que se dio la vuelta—. Cuando vuelva nos quedaremos hasta la madrugada viendo tus películas de terror favoritas.

—Pero si tú no las soportas, ¿no te acuerdas de lo que ocurrió la última vez?—porque sus pantalones sí que recordaban aquel vómito que el peliverde terminó echando encima suya tras ver una escena... bastante explícita.

—¡Es tu cumpleaños! Además, ahora lo soporto mejor, y...—Izuku respiró hondo—. ¿Podrías cerrar tus ojos?

Shinsou levantó una ceja, pero aceptó su extraña petición. Midoriya se puso de puntillas —pues por mucho que creciese (ahora, al menos, medía 1'70, aunque seguía sin ser suficiente), la diferencia de altura entre ellos dos se había vuelto mayor, si era posible— y plantó un casto beso en sus labios.

—Felices veinticinco, Hitoshi—y le regaló una de sus más brillantes sonrisas, como siempre hacía, antes de irse.

Shinsou suspiró. A veces no comprendía cómo podía avergonzarse de algo como aquello, cuando habían llegado mucho más lejos en la privacidad de su habitación, pero era una de las tantas cosas que lo hacía adorable.

Hace nueve años, cuando luchó contra él en el festival deportivo, nunca podría haber llegado a imaginar que terminarían teniendo una relación. Nunca podría haber llegado siquiera a imaginar que se encontraría viviendo una vida apacible con la persona que amaba, pues siempre creyó que nadie correspondería sus sentimientos. Y aun así, ahí estaba. Sintiéndose cada día como si estuviese en un sueño del que no quería despertar.

Cuando era más joven nunca celebraba sus cumpleaños, pues sus padres siempre estaban ocupados y sus compañeros de clase le temían debido a su Quirk, por lo que ninguno quería ser su amigo. Aun así, cuando Midoriya irrumpió en su vida y le arrebató el corazón, se aseguró de estar siempre ahí para celebrarlo junto a él y recordárselo, recordarle que aquel día era importante para ambos.

Sí, sin duda, el universo ya le había concedido sus mayores deseos.

* * *

 **N/A:** ¿Mayúsculas en el título? ¿Eso se come? (?)

Desde hace tiempo que tenía ganas de escribir un escenario tranquilo y doméstico entre estos dos, aunque por alguna razón siento que por la mitad se volvió un poco aburrido; no os voy a mentir, lo cierto es que lo escribí ayer al darme cuenta de que hoy era su cumpleaños. (?) Y también parcialmente porque no actualizaba el otro fic en mucho tiempo debido a otros proyectos y necesitaba compensarlo con algo.

De todos modos, ¡fue divertido! No mencioné el nombre del tercer gato, pero en mi corazón se llama Arata, duerme todo el día y es muy fluffy.

PD: El mundo necesita más ShinDeku, preach it.

PD2: Tengo el headcanon de que, de algún modo u otro, Monoma y Midoriya terminan en la misma agencia y Monoma siempre lo está molestando porque supuestamente lo odia, incluso cuando van en alguna misión, aunque al final del día terminan yendo a cenar ramen juntos, es una rara amistad. (?)


End file.
